Shipping Down to Brown Town
by chemkate
Summary: Don't you hate it when plot gets in the way of your smut? Well that's not an issue here.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Those rights belong to TNT, Tess Gerrtisen, and Janet Tamaro and probably more people.

* * *

Exhausted, Jane slid her key into the lock. Taking a deep breath Jane stepped into the shared home of her lover, Maura. Nothing had gone right today and Jane had only made things worse by pissing Maura off so bad that she left BPD early. The odds were not in Jane's favor that tonight would be a quiet peaceful night.

Maura tensed a little as she heard the lock slide open and Jane walk in. Dressed in Jane's favorite White Sox jersey and Jane's old Giants sweats, Maura waited behind the kitchen island for Jane to come in. When Jane walked in she placed her gun and badge in the drawer by the door and entered the kitchen area. She stopped dead when she saw Maura standing there in all her unsophisticated glory. Nothing got Jane hotter than seeing Maura in her clothes.

"Maura, I'm sorry about earlier…" Jane began as she rounded the counter and placed her hands on the still silent woman's hips. Maura reached up and cupped Jane's face, giving the taller woman a small sweet smile before roughly pulling Jane's face down in a bruising kiss. Jane was surprised to say the least but she knew better than to question it when the sexy doctor was attacking her face like she was now. Jane tried to place her hands on Maura's shoulders but the blonde slapped her hands away and pressed Jane up against the counter. Maura made short work of Jane's belt and pants, pushing them down to the floor. Kneeling in the floor, Maura placed kisses and tiny bites along Jane's thighs, making a slow path up to Jane's soaked and throbbing center.

"Maura…" Jane growled out as her lover began to lick up the outside of Jane's panties. Maura bit a fold while slapping the inside of Jane's leg. The message was clear, Jane was not to speak. Maura grabbed the thin cotton panties and ripped them away, her nails leaving red scrapes at Jane's panty line. A bald Rizzoli dripped in front of Maura's face before she dove in like a vulture. Maura had to admit that though she liked Jane looking like a seven year old girl, she did miss the tickle of Jane's short and curlies. Maura viciously buried her face into Jane, sliding her tongue over the olive toned Italian. Maura's fingers dug into Jane's thighs leaving small half-moon shapes in the tender flesh. Jane buried her fingers in Maura's hair as Maura bit down on Jane's clit. A moan of pain and arousal echoed through the room as Jane came hard on Maura's face.

Maura stood and as soon as the quaking of Jane's legs stopped, Maura forced the detective to her knees in front of her. Pulling down her sweats, Maura revealed a massive black strap on. The physical manifestation of Maura's lady boner waggled in Jane's face, bobbing to the thundering in Maura's own core.

"Suck it."

"What? Maura, I…" Maura took the strap on and dick slapped Jane. "Suck it."

For the first time in her life Jane was thankful that she had no gag reflex as Maura roughly shoved the dildo down her gullet. Jane placed her hands around Maura's ass for stability. Squeezing the toned globes, Jane continued to pleasure the thrusting dildo. Had Maura a load, she would have blown it watching Jane suck and tongue the thick dildo in her mouth. Tugging on Jane's hair, Maura made the other woman stand up in front of her. Maura made quick work of the buttons on Jane's shirt and shoved the shirt down pinning the lanky brunette's arms to her side. Maura spun Jane around and pressed her over the counter with a hand pressed between the sharp shoulder blades. Without warning or notice, Maura slammed the huge cock home with in Jane. Jane's thick, sweet, and sticky love syrup made the passage easier but the huge beaver basher still stretched the delicate walls of Jane's cunt. Maura continued to pummel Jane with the strap on and despite, or perhaps because of, the discomfort Jane soon found herself on the precipice of a potentially earth shattering orgasm. As Maura was sliding out, a tight and burning sensation filled Jane as Maura quickly slid the cock into Jane's poop shoot and buried it to the hilt.

"God, Maura!" Jane shouted in mixed pain and pleasure.

"It slipped," was all the explanation Maura gave as she continued to pound into Jane. The slight burning in her ass only made Jane wetter. Tributaries of vag nectar slinked down her legs as she thrusted her ass back into Maura's pelvis. Maura reached around and began to rub Jane's nub until the detective exploded into Maura's hand. With drawing from Jane, Maura stood back and pulled up her sweats as Jane slipped to the floor. Jane continued to tremble from the force of her release as Maura walked away towards the bathroom.

"Jane, I'm going to shower. Make me a sandwich will you?"


End file.
